


Reset, Replay, Repeat

by alo_vera_0wO



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Time Loop AU, i did this for school and I-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alo_vera_0wO/pseuds/alo_vera_0wO
Summary: When the hydraulic press finally came crashing down upon the pink haired fashionista, Junko Enoshima, I couldn’t help but sigh in relief. It was finally over. The killing game, the classroom trial, every event that had happened at this Despair High School… was over.(heavily referenced from the games original dialogue, will work on it, or maybe I won’t finish this)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Reset, Replay, Repeat

When the hydraulic press finally came crashing down upon the pink haired fashionista, Junko Enoshima, I couldn’t help but sigh in relief. It was finally over. The killing game, the classroom trial, every event that had happened at this Despair High School… was over. Out of the corner of my eye, a shiny remote control with a giant red button lay on its side. Until the moment of her death, it had belonged to Junko. Finally, at the very end, she had dropped it in front of us.

I looked around the courtroom, hands clammy with sweat. “So… What do we do now?” my voice trembled. A silence settled over the room, the six of us almost holding our breaths. We were stuck in a limbo, unsure and scared of what was to come next. 

“Well, we can't just stand here forever. At some point, we have to leave.” 

It was Kyoko that broke the silence, her words cutting through the air. The purple haired detective stepped off her podium and stode over towards the remote. Picking it up with one of her gloved hands, she thrust it towards me. “Makoto, would you do the honors?” 

“Y-Yeah sure.”As if awoken by her words, cautiously, I took the remote. 

“But is that...really it?” an energetic voice piped up. “Like, is that really the key to the door?” 

Turning around, I came face to face with Aoi. The tan brunette was nervously gripping her scarlet sweater, concern etched all over her face. 

“What do you expect us to do then?” sneered Byakuya, Toko following close behind him. 

“It’s like what Kyoko said!” countered Yasuhiro. “We can’t just stay here forever!!”

“You really don't have to read into what she said to find an answer. Junko said she was ‘forcing’ us out right?” I stated. The others stared at me, their eyes boring into me. “ It only makes sense that the remote is the way out.” 

“But…. you never know!” exclaimed Yasuhiro, his dreadlocks streaming behind him, “What if it’s actually a bomb that’s going to blow up the entire school?!”

“You may be right about that… ” stated Kyoko, her expression thoughtful.

“Maybe!!??!?”

Byakuya let out a sigh, and crossed his arms. “Even so, it would be impossible to think that we wouldn’t take our chances with it.” 

“I… I guess that's true….” Yasuhiro’s face grew pale. The guy looked as if he was going to hurl.

“Nyehehe!! There's nothing to worry about!!!” shrieked Toko. “... And if something happened to my dearest Byakuya, I’d take my scissors and jam em into th-”

“-Achoo!!” Toko let out a sneeze. The rest of us laughed awkwardly, thankful for the conveniently timed sneeze to block out what she was about to say. Toko, taking the brunt of the joke. “Well, for now, how about we just try the remote out!?” she pouted. 

Nodding, our group left the courtroom and made our way to the main hall. Standing in front of the door, I raised my hand over the red button on the remote. 

“I guess this is goodbye then huh? Goodbye to this school, goodbye to this entire place….” Aoi sighed. “Well… If we’re going to say goodbye, may as well do it with a smile on our faces right?” She grinned, flashing a smile at the rest of us. 

“Yeah!” Yasuhiro spoke up next, “And if you guys ever want your fortunes told… come to me! I’ll be there.” 

Byakuya grimaced. “ You know how much I hate being annoyed… still, if anything actually comes up let me know.” Then, whispering under his breath, he continued. “I might not actually listen…. But you know…” He trailed off.

“Hey!” Toko shouted, getting the group's attention. Shifting nervously, she continued on. “I have an urge to start writing… for some reason. Maybe something about me and Byakuya…..” She giggled to herself, and gave a shifty glance at said male, who was covering his face in his hands.’

“Please don’t. That would be a horror, even after everything we’ve gone through.”

“I can’t say I’m sorry about everything that's happened.” Kyoko stated, “It just feels so strange that it's all over…” 

“I guess you could say we finally graduated… right?” I smiled at the others, a feeling of hope building within me.

Pushing down the button with a soft click, the door finally opened. Impossibly slow, yet almost too fast, bright rays of sunlight from the outside began to stream into the school, blinding my eyes. The warmth from the sun was a pleasant yet unfamiliar feeling but nevertheless was a pleasant change compared to the stale and artificial LEDs in the school. Grating to a stop, the door was finally open. I blinked, trying to get my eyes adjusted to the sudden light and then-!

The world twisted. What was once air became thick and heavy like molasses. Lurching to one side, I grasp onto Kyoko, breathing heavily, choking on smoke. Everything was off color and fuzzy and- 

“Makoto?” Kyoko looked at me with a concerned expression. I couldn’t see her clearly through the ash. Why wasn’t she affected? I could feel my heart pounding like the bass line of a song, pounding through cloudy, smoky thoughts.

“Kyoko what happened?” Byakuya shouted, rushing over.

“I don’t know! He just collapsed!” she cried. “Makoto, stay with us!”  
I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping it would just go away. Everything slowly became a haze, as I heard Kyoko call my name.

“Makoto!”  
“M------”  
“----------”

“Makoto?”

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open. Raising my head from a desk, a desk?, I stood up and looked in front of me. Standing there was someone who I thought had died. A ghost. Sayaka Maizono. The Ultimate Pop Sensation, otherwise known as the first victim of the killing game. What was she doing here?


End file.
